


Wonderful Mistakes

by ZimaraKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is mentioned, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, My First Fanfic, Please be nice, Sub!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimaraKitty/pseuds/ZimaraKitty
Summary: It really was an accident. Honest. John had said specifically more than once that he is “not a homosexual.” He didn’t think about it. He’d been suppressing this feeling as much as possible. Honestly it was an accident. And now Dave probably hates him.





	Wonderful Mistakes

“Dave.” John whines reaching for Dave’s shades to remove them. They were currently sitting on the ground in front of John’s couch. His stretched his arms reaching out as far as he possibly could, without getting up of course, hands grabbing at nothing towards Dave’s face. Dave grabbed John’s wrists and pushed them away.   
“John.” Dave mimicked him raising his voice octaves higher than necessary in a poor imitation of John.   
“I don’t sound like that.” John said still whining slightly. His bottom lip jutted out forming a pout.   
“You do in my mind. It’s all high pitch and whiny.” Dave smirked slightly never breaking his cool kid facade. John glared at Dave and his stupid sunglasses.   
“How do you even see with this stupid things on.” John said no longer glaring at Dave, but at the stupid sunglasses. He hated those things. Because of the sunglasses he had never seen Dave’s eyes. Because of the sunglasses he couldn’t see any emotion that Dave may or may not have.   
“Dude, as much as I love arguing with you about my awesomely ironic shades that if I remember correctly you bought. I’d rather watch this terrible movie that you begged me to see with you.” John sighed at that and nodded solemnly. He picked up the remote and turned the movie on.   
==>  
“This movie is absolute trash.” Dave remarked. The screen reflected on his dark shades as he stared at the screen though his eyes flicked to John behind them.   
“What! No way, dude this movie is like so cool.” John replied eyes never leaving the screen.   
“It’s such trash that trash is insulted. Thinking I slandered it’s name or some shit. Like fuck dude trash wants to pick a fight with me because I called this trash.” Dave was rambling. He knew it, but this movie was boring and lame and he was tired of looking at scantily clad blue chicks, Avatar wasn’t great and he was bored.   
Johns voice raised as he put on the whiny voice that he had when he complained about. “You never like anything I show you.” John pouted.   
“You’re right, and I’m out, I got a Bro to see and strifes to do, later windbag.”  
And that’s when John did something he instantly regretted. He placed a hand on the side of Dave’s head and pulled his face into his own and kissed him.   
After a few seconds he pulled back and they stared at each other. Dave stared at him his eyebrows raised above his shades and mouth slightly ajar.   
John’s face turned bright red and he pulled back and bit his lip. His body remained frozen hand still near, but no longer touching Dave’s head.   
“Uh...” before he could make a proper sentence Dave grabbed his shirt and with a a tug slammed their lips back together. Their teeth clashed rather painfully, but Dave tilted his head to the side slightly and their lips slotted together perfectly. Their kiss was fast, sloppy, hungry, and passionate. The hand grabbing the shirt moved to John’s shoulders and clutched tightly as Dave climbed onto John’s lap to straddle him. John gasped in surprise and Dave took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. John moaned in response and put his hands on his thighs. John broke away for air and reconnected their lips caution throwing out the window. Feeling a little more adventurous, Dave trailed his right hand up John’s neck until it rested at the bottom of his hairline, giving Dave a little more leverage to tilt John’s head in a different direction that was more comfortable. John whined slightly at the lose of control and to make up for it he lost grabbed Dave’s ass and pulled him flush against himself. Dave whimpered and pulled away, breath labored. “Who said you’re in charge Egderp.” Though his voice was shaking as John kissed and softly bit down Dave’s neck.   
John lifted Dave’s chin up and licked up his neck grazing his teeth on his Adam’s apple causing the blonde to jump and create a high pitch noise he would never admit to making. He moved Dave’s head to the side and whispered in his eared in his ear.   
“I did,” John flipped their positions so that Dave’s back was on the floor. “Three seconds ago.” He slowly traced his hands down to the waistband of Dave’s jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.   
“If there’s stains on the floor, you’re gonna have hell to pay Little Man.” A voice called out. John jumped away from Dave as if he had been burned and fussed with his hair that Dave messed up. Dave groaned and thumped his head onto the hardwood floor and let out a small ow.   
“Thanks Bro, I love being cockblocked.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfic and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
